Attack Dogs (killstreak)
Dogs are a type of animal featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as enemies; and as Killstreaks in Call of Duty: World at War, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II , Call of Duty Online, '' ''Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 attack dogs jump on the player and knock them down. Like a Banzai Charger, the player can kill them before they kill the player by pressing the melee button to break their neck at the right time. They're easy to hear and spot by their growling; also, sometimes when near the player their screen shakes. If the player breaks the dog's neck at the right time and survives the attack on the Xbox 360 version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they will get the "Down Boy Down" achievement. Dogs in single player mode will only appear as German Shepherds. In Survival Mode, they may be strapped with timed C4 and appear on all tiers. Maps that are harder have only dogs strapped with C4 and no normal dogs. They can knock players down and the C4 still explodes after a dog is killed. Killing Dogs grant the player $100 and those strapped with explosives net the player $150. Dogs will treat the sentry as a enemy, but will just stand and bark at it. This can buy player much more time than 30 seconds to make preparations. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, dogs can be called in by a player as a 7-killstreak. The dogs spawn and attack enemy players on the map for 60 seconds. Friendly dogs appear as German Shepherds and enemy dogs appear as black Belgian Sheperd Malinois. The dogs can be killed, but will continue to respawn until the 60 second cycle has ended. By default, dogs have 100 health. Dogs attack by lunging and biting at enemy players. In standard modes, players with more than 90 health points can survive up to two dog lunges before dying, but in Hardcore players die instantly even with Juggernaut. Killing a dog will give a player 3 XP depending on the game mode, but will not count as a kill or an assist. However, in Team Deathmatch and Free-for-All players score 3 and 2 points respectively, making it possible to actually win the game with fewer kills than would otherwise be necessary. For this reason, it can actually be detrimental to call in Dogs in these gametypes. Dogs rarely go into water, cannot climb ladders and never attack players in tanks. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Attack Dogs make a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and have been upgraded to an 11-killstreak reward in multiplayer. German Shepherds (friendly) or Belgian Shepherd Malinois (enemy) will spawn for a set period of time after activation. Four dogs initially spawn, with four reserve dogs. As the first four are killed, they are replaced from the reserves, giving a maximum of eight dogs over the time the kill streak is active. The dogs now kill with one bite, which is likely due to the challenging task of acquiring 11 kills. Dogs are also attracted to gunfire, so a good thing to keep in mind would be to try and leave things quiet for a while. Ghost Pro does not make the player invisible to them. The most effective ways to counter dogs are to stay in an area with long range sight-lines and preferably with a wall behind the player in order to be able to gun them down or climb to an area only accessible by a ladder. Such spots are a red cable car on which a player can jump to avoid dogs on the multiplayer map Summit and a sniper positon on Jungle on the rock. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attack Dogs (now called K9 Unit) is a scorestreak in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The K9 Unit requires a scorestreak of 1700. The K9s are identical to their Black Ops counterpart except they now wear a vest, to fit with the future setting of the game. They don't however add any additional health to them. Killing a K9 in Black Ops II now rewards the player with 50 points per kill towards their scorestreak. Dogs will not attack any player that is in water. Hardcore does not reduce the dogs' health. Call of Duty: Ghosts Dogs appear in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Ghosts as the Guard Dog Pointstreak. When earned, the player whistles and one single Guard Dog appears on the map. It helps the player by barking if there are enemy players close by, and attacks them when the player is damaged by the enemy. The Guard Dog also "Takes Revenge" by attacking the enemy player that killed the owner of the Pointstreak. The guard dog can reach anywhere the player can reach including places a player would have to pull him/herself up to reach (the guard dog just jumps up the ledge). There are also a few guard dogs with Federation soldiers in Clockwork. Safeguard Enemy attack dogs appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts' ''Safeguard mode. They attack the players by biting at them. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Dogs can be seen in the Exo Survival reveal, appearing as enemies in the mode. Gallery Dogs test model CoD4.png|A test model for the dog. Dogs in soaps journal.png|Soap's sketches of Dogs Dog in Coup.png|Dog in "The Coup". Dogs_Kill_Icon.png|Kill icon. Breaking_a_Dog's_neck.jpg|The player countering a dog's assault in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Dog_resting_All_Ghillied_Up_COD4.png|A dog resting in "All Ghillied Up". Dog WaW.png The-Dogs-Out-Call-of-Duty-World-at-War.jpg|A dog attacking in Call of Duty: World at War. Jumpingdog.jpg Dog_attacking_a_player_MW2.png|A dog knocking down the player in Modern Warfare 2. Player_countering_an_attack_dog_MW2.png|Player countering a dog's assault in Modern Warfare 2. Dog_Contingency_MW2.png dog_bite error message MW2.png|The message received when trying to obtain the dog_bite weapon with console commands. Dog_entering_map.jpg|Dogs entering the map Jungle. Attack Dogs BO.jpg|Attack Dogs in killstreaks menu. attack_dogs_ELITE.png|Attack Dogs seen on Call of Duty Elite website. Dog_strapped_with_C4_MW3.png|Dog strapped with a C4, in Survival Mode. Two_dogs_with_C4_MW3.png Dog Fallen Angel BOII.png Riley CODG.png|Riley. Quotes Call of Duty: World at War *Marine Raiders **''"Bring in the dogs!"'' **''"Dogs, coming right at us!"'' *Imperial Japanese Army **''"The dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!"'' **''"The savages send dogs to do their work!"'' *Wehrmacht **''"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!"'' **''"They send their hounds! But they too will find only death!"'' *Red Army **''"Unleash the dogs!"'' **''"They have released the dogs!"'' Call of Duty: Black Ops *''"Dogs waiting on your go."'' *''"Dogs ready for your mark."'' *''"Friendly dogs inbound."'' *''"Dogs incoming."'' *''"Enemy Dogs incoming."'' *''"Hostile Dogs spotted in your area"'' Call of Duty: Black Ops II *"K9 Unit on standby" *"Friendly K9 Unit in your AO" *"Be advised: Hostile K9 Unit spotted" Trivia Call of Duty 2 *Audio files for the dog can be found in the game files but they are only used as background noise. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When dogs jump on NPCs, the NPCs will not attempt to break the dog's necks, but rather shoot them in the side of the head with a sidearm. *When using the god cheat on the PC version, if the player is killed by a dog, their body will dissolve into a pool of blood but they will still be able to move around as a "ghost". Enemies will still shoot at the "ghost". Call of Duty: World at War *Although dogs cannot climb ladders, they have been known to leap up to six feet high to get on top of objects, such as the grassy-jungle-like walls on "Courtyard" and can even jump the entire ladder on the balcony in "Dome." *Dogs are affected by Tabun Gas. Proof of this can easily be seen in the KillCam if a player gets killed by a dog hit by such a grenade. The dog's vision will be distorted in much the same way that a human player's would be. *If a dog jumps off the map it may fly back up a few seconds after falling, however this is rare for either event to happen as the AI is programmed not to do this. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the mission "Contingency," Soap says "Dogs. I hate dogs." This saying is a reference to Indiana Jones where he says "Snakes. I hate snakes.". *It is possible to permanently cripple a dog if the player shoots it in a specific part of its leg. This can be done in the mission Contingency where in the beginning the player sees a patrol with a dog and its master in front. *If the player is playing Special Ops and a dog jumps on the player, the player's team mate can kill the dog while it is on the player. *In "The Enemy of My Enemy", some dogs will not tackle the player and instead will stand still barking at them. *In game files it is possible to see a code for a "weapon" "dog_bite". However, using "give dog_bite" console command will not spawn this "weapon" and it will give an error as it doesn't have a world model. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the multiplayer level Berlin Wall, dogs can travel through No Man's Land without being shot by the guard towers. *Nova Gas will affect dogs. Dogs in the gas will stop and scratch at their eyes for a moment before continuing their attack. *It is possible for the player to be killed by their own dog. If the player walks in front of a friendly attacking dog the player will die. The kill feed states that the player committed suicide and shows a dog emblem. **The player can be killed by friendly dogs that were called in by another player, even on Core modes. If this occurs on Core it states the player committed suicide. The owner of the dogs is not penalized. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Dogs in Modern Warfare 3 attack more like the dogs in World at War or Black Ops, rather than the dogs from the previous 2 Modern Warfare games. They mainly attack by jumping and biting, instead of instantly tackling the player upon making contact. Dogs will only tackle the player if the player stands still and the dog is next to them for more than a couple seconds. This makes it much less likely for dogs to instantly kill the player. *Dogs act slightly different in Special Ops Survival. The dogs wont immediately tackle the player. First, they will lunge, doing some damage, then, they will proceed in tackling the player on the second lunge. *When the player is damaged but not tackled by a dog they will become stunned shortly and the players screen will sway downwards for a few seconds. *A player being tackled by a dog becomes invulnerable to enemy damage until a few seconds after they get up should they kill the dog. *If the player is wearing armor in Survival Mode, the dogs will not tackle you until your armor is fully depleted. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Pointstreaks such as the Sentry Gun and Hunter Killer Drone will target enemy K9 Units. Videos sv:Hundar Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: World at War Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode